This invention relates generally to electrical power supplying alternators such as are used in automobiles and, in particular, relates to a rectifier assembly for such an alternator.
Alternators are used in automotive applications such as cars, trucks, etc. for producing electrical power from the rotation of the drive shaft of the internal combustion engine of the vehicle.
The alternator generally is cylindrical and carries on one end a rectifier assembly. This assembly is comprised of rectifier diodes, heat sink plates and connecting wires. The assembly is removably bolted on the end of the alternator for replacement of the rectifier diodes if they should become damaged or fail to operate properly.
The rectifier assembly is required to rectify the alternating current electrical power produced by the alternator.
In one prior rectifier assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,316 to Weiner, three insulated connecting wires are cut to length, have terminals mounted on their bared ends and have "U" shaped terminal portions formed centrally of their lengths. The three wires then are mounted in a mold and a rigid plastic circular casing is molded around the central portions of the wires with the terminal portions protruding through the casing. The terminals of the wires then are connected to the diodes carried on two rectifier plates. The circular casing rigidly mounts the wires in spaced position relative to one another and provides a support bridge between the rectifier plates so that the wires, casing and plates form a rigid unitary assembly.
The assembly disclosed in the referenced patent is mounted on the end of the alternator by bolts passing through the plates and electrical connection to the alternator windings is by the "U" shaped terminal portions protruding through the casing.
Other types of more complicated rectifier assemblies for alternators are known with several being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,653; 4,103,193; 4,065,686; 4,059,778; and 3,831,047.
All of these rectifier assemblies are expensive to assemble in that they require manual operations. In the assembly disclosed in the patent to Weiner, several operations must be performed on the wires prior to their being encased in the molded plastic casing. Further, care must be exercised in inserting the wires properly in the mold so that they are properly aligned with respect to their spacings and the relative placements of their ends and terminal portions. The wires must also be of the type carrying their own insulation because the molded casing is insufficient to insure proper insulation between the conductors of the wires.
A simplified structure that both mounts the conductors and provides rigidity for the rectifier assembly would reduce the cost of such a rectifier assembly, and would provide a low cost alternative for other types of rectifier assemblies. Also, more convenient and economical repair and replacement of parts of the wiring harness assembly embodying the invention can be realized.